A mobile base station is deployed in a communication network or a public security network, or an area that temporarily requires a wireless service. Unlike a fixed base station which an operator deploys and manages through a cell plan and a driving test, the mobile base station is placed in serviced and managed based on a variably changing position. In this environment, when a user powers-on a mobile base station, the mobile base station should be automatically installed and optimized. In addition, the mobile base station should adapt to an installation environment to determine the FA to be used, transmission (Tx) power, a cell Identifier (ID), and such, and provide a service to a terminal.
As described above, because the mobile base station is mainly used for a special purpose, its arrangement is very irregular, and sometimes, substantial overlapping between base stations may occur. When proper FA selection and Tx power control are not performed in an area where such cell coverage overlaps, a system capacity may be reduced. In addition, because it is difficult to predict an arrangement sequence, and movement of the mobile base station and topology of the mobile base station frequently changes, it is desirable to selectively set FA and Tx power such that each base station improves capacity of a system in a distributed manner rather than to set parameters of a plurality of base stations at one time. Each base station repeatedly performs a setting such that a system capacity improves through FA change of the base station, and such that an entire base station FA may be set at its optimum state. In addition, location information of a base station is utilized for estimation of Path Loss (PL) between neighbor base stations during initial installation, such that an optimized FA setting may be possible.
Therefore, a method and an apparatus for automatically selecting FA in a distributed manner using location information in order to maximize capacity under a cell overlap environment generated due to mobile base stations are required.